A Collection of Lost Things, Found
by BeingWhoIWishIWas
Summary: Every Avatar cycle directly after Sozin's comet contains two Avatars. But this hasn't been known until now. What sorts of trouble will Avatar Korra and Avatar Zinea be able to stir up? Is the new Avatar and her friends the key to this fight, despite their darker back rounds?
1. Prologue

Prologue;

"Master Tenzin!" An Acolyte said as he rushed to talk with Tenzin. "We've found something remarkable!"

"What is it Harlin?" Tenzin replies to the panting man.

"We were researching in the library, on Sozin's comet and we found something about the Avatar cycle…" The Acolyte gasps.

"Every Avatar cycle directly after the comet's return, will have two Avatars!"

Korra looks up, confused, "So, who is the other Avatar?"

"We don't know yet. Perhaps she will come to us."

"Alert every acolyte, and Fire lord Zuko. But do not let the board know. And do not let this out on the streets! Amon and Tarrlock must not know of this!" Tenzin ordered, much more rushed and distressed than usual.

"There's another Avatar." Korra says still stunned. "This is incredible!"


	2. Chapter 1 did you just?

My feet pounded on the dirt street. Stupid. Stupid! Tarrlok is such an idiot, I cant believe he just left Atro by himself! The kid's twelve years old with no Mom!

"That idiot actually told him to stay with my family, with my dad sick, my mom gone to who knows where leaving a seventeen year old in charge" i think, my mind racing, only briefly touching down on this thought, "And that was before my dad died and we came to republic city!" Ugh!

Atro is struggling to keep up so I grab the kid's hand and pull him along.

"Come on, just a little ways and we'll be safe, the metal benders will handle these thugs." I say a quick breath.

I look at his tired face and raise an eyebrow back at the young water bender, "Or would you rather we just take them out ourselves?"

Atro grins at this, and then nods. He nearly stops but I say, "Wait, we'll run for a while longer, we can water bend more easily when we get closer to the shore."

Atro nods once more, then buts his head down and focuses on running.

We reach the railing, a small drop and there's seemingly endless water. I hear the Equalist thugs pounding on the street, and I turn, crouching slightly in a ready position, hands up and spread, ready to freeze a bunch of idiots.

"Ready, Atro, remember, wait until they're close enough to see the whites of their eyes, then attack. Not a moment sooner or they _will_ get you." I say in a hurried whisper.

Atro blinks, utterly focused on the task at hand. I grin. These Equalists have no idea who they're messing with.

The largest heads for me, running on his toes, arms poised to strike. I leap out of the way, but move my arms and a wave of freezing water comes crashing down on him. I freeze the thugs soaking clothes and remove his electric glove, slipping it in my belt.

One down three to go.

Atro is doing well, especially considering there are two on him. I can't see the last one. I run and bring an ice weapon with me. I slash at my next target's gloves, but only manage to get the arm he blocked with. He kicks my stomach, nearly sending me flying; I land on my feet just barely.

"My turn." I growl at the thug.

I push off my feet, a massive flame propelling me forwards.

His mouth opens it an "O" as my foot connects with his head.

"Look out!" Atro yells racing towards me, I turn around just in time to see a flash of gray and a wall of flame kicking the final thug in the direction opposite to me.

A guy who looks to be a little older than me lands from his mid-air smack down with a small skid.

He looks over at us, "Hey, you two all right?"

Atro nods, "Yeah, I'm good. Zinea?"

"I'm fine."

The stranger walks over to me and Atro, "I'm Xyle*, nice fighting by the way." He finishes by directing his attention to Atro.

"Thanks, Zinea's been teaching me since my dad left the northern water tribe. I'm Atro."

Xyle smiles at me, "And you're Zinea? Did you water bend _and _fire bend? I thought Korra was the Avatar?"

"Um, yeah, I have no idea why I can bend all the elements. I'm going to Air Temple Island to find out though." I reply.

"You can bend all the elements?" a new voice asks from behind me. I must be losing my touch, people have been sneaking up on me all day!

A guy dressed in an earth bender get-up looks at me quizzically.

I nod. "Pretty much, I'm not sure how exactly though."

He shrugs, "Tenzin does, you should come with me, I live on Air Temple Island. My name's Bolin, by the way."


	3. chapter 2 Atro's father

A small and fat fire ferret scurried from his back to his feet, looking up at me wide-eyed. The little thing then rushed towards me climbing up my clothes until it sat on my shoulder, it's little back curved so it's eyes were the looking into mine. I couldn't help it. I laughed. Harder than I had in a long time.

Between Bolin's shocked face and Atro's bug-eyed look I laughed for quite a while before the others joined me.

"Sorry about Pabu, he's a bit odd." Bolin said after we all regained our composure and began walking towards a ferry. The air was less tense than it was before, more trusting.

After a quick walk we arrived at the ferry. Neither Atro nor I really needed to take it, so we iced a path beside it so we wouldn't have to pay.

At first, Xyle tried to follow us onto the ice, but after only a minute of slipping and sliding, Xyle turned and desperately tried to keep his balance as he made his way across the two and a half feet he had come.

Two laughs in one day? That must be a record for me this year.

Bolin and Xyle cruised in the ferry, standing by the rail to talk to Atro and me. Pabu was curled up around Bolin's neck, like a scarf.

"So, if you're the second avatar, why is Atro with you?" Xyle asked.

"His father left the tribe to come here, leaving him in my fathers care. My father died, so now I take care of him, Atro's like my little brother." I responded.

Atro beamed at the last part.

Bolin looked at me empathetically, "Me and Mako's parents died when we were young. Is your mother gone too?" His eyes widened and he quickly stuttered, "I'm sorry, I just thought since… you know, you didn't mention you're mom and wouldn't Atro be her responsibility if she were alive so…"

I stared at him. While I said blandly, "It's ok. I know what you mean."

Xyle interrupted the sad silence that followed, "So who is this kid's father anyway? I know these streets and most people that roam them, maybe we could find him.

Atro looked up at him from his bending and quietly said, "You don't have to."

Xyle looked confused, "Why?"

"I don't like him much."

"Kid, maybe he had a good reason for leaving you behind." Bolin said gently, "Maybe if we find him, he'll want his son back."

Atro shook his head, "Zinea's my family now."

The other boys looked at me as I held my silence, this was Atro's decision. Whether or not to tell them.

"Atro, do you even know your father's name?" Bolin asked him, concerned.

He glared at me as though I was keeping secrets from Atro, Xyle and him. He had no idea.

"Tarrlok. That's his name. And if he knows I'm here, he'll come for me. Just so he can hurt Zinea."

"Why does Tarrlok want to hurt Zinea?" Xyle asked bristling. Why is he so on edge about this?

"She messed up everything. Zinea saved everyone from him, at least twice."

Yeah, but the first was the last straw. To him, the second time was just salt and spit in the wound.


	4. chapter 3 a little practice

We arrived at the Island, there were a few monks walking around or meditating in odd places.

"Come on, over here is where Korra should be training…" Bolin said after he and Xyle got off the ferry.

We started heading towards the cliff, up rock stairs until we were at a clearing. A brown haired water tribe girl who looked about my age was sparring with a dark brown haired fire bender who might be a year or so older than her. Another girl about my age was sitting close by, watching intently. A polar bear dog was sleeping next to a bush, snoring softly.

Bolin waved dramatically and gestured to the three of us excitedly while calling out, "Team Avatar two!"

The two stopped sparring, and the other girl got up and headed towards us. The polar bear dog raced up to the water tribe girl and looked curiously at me.

"So which one of you does Bolin think is the other Avatar?" The fire bender said stiffly.

I raised an eyebrow but said, "That would be me."

The water tribe girl said, "Prove it."

"Korra…" Bolin said "maybe you shouldn't we don't know how much she's trained."

"And you should take out your anger on her just because you lost the sparring match to me."

"I didn't lose, we stopped in the middle of it. And I'm not mad about that. I'm not mad at all! I don't know…"

I shrugged, "I don't mind a fight, I understand completely." And I did, being the Avatar was supposed to be unique, she had thought so all her life, Korra probably felt as though I had just stolen a part of her identity. That girl needs to let off some steam.

Atro looked shocked, "But you never spar with me!"

I rolled my eyes, "Atro, we haven't exactly had any time for sparring, and I've been trying to teach you as we go… I'll spar with you tomorrow, ok?"

Atro nodded sulkily.

"Are you sure you aren't injured from that last fight?" Xyle asked.

"I'm a lot of things, but stupid is rarely mentioned among my traits," I told him, hoping I didn't sound haughty, "If I was injured I'd heal myself and then rest, ok?"

He nods.

Everyone heads to the edge of the clearing, "Ready?" The fire bender calls out. We both nod, taking our ready positions.

"Okay, start!"

Korra lets out a quick burst of flame, my least experienced element. I only just barely avoid it.

I quickly draw water from the shoreline, covering my arms in it then shooting icicles at her she brings up a slab of rock, to protect herself.

Before she can react I race up the slab jump and blast her against her own shield with a quick air-bending move. She glares at me bitterly. The glare confuses me; it's a fight, right?

I land quickly and drench her with water, then freeze her soaking clothes. She quickly breaks free and bends the water back at me. I take control of it and throw it back at her, followed by three chunks of rock.

She dodges two of them but the last clips her shoulder, Korra then sends several bursts of flame after me as I race up the side of the cliff using air-bending to help me move faster.(the cliff side is like a stair case, there's a drop off and a wall for each clearing, ours is the last 'step, it's closest to the water.)

After nearly a half hour of this, neither of us really gaining or losing anything, we call it good.

The other girl comes up to me and says, "Hey, I'm Asami, we didn't really get introduced before the fight. That guy with the scarf is Mako, he's Bolin's brother. What's your name?"

"I'm Zinea, the water tribe kid is Atro, and the fire bender's Xyle." I rely.

"Great!" Asami says, friendly but wary.

"How do you air bend?" Korra asks from her stone bench across the clearing.

"How do you fire bend so well?" I retort.

She walks over to me. "I can't air bend at all. Period. Nothing."

I look up at her, "Oh."

"Can you fire bend at all?"

"Yes, but I'm no where near mastering it."

A voice rings from the stairs, "Korra! Why did no one tell me about the other Avatar's arrival until just now?"

"It's Tenzin, he's the air bending master and Aang's son." She whispers to me before replying, "Sorry Master Tenzin, we decided to have a quick spar."

A man in Air bending attire reached the top of the staircase, and crossed the gap to my bench.

He narrowed his eyes, with one eyebrow raised and said warily, "Do you have trouble air bending as well?"

"No, I haven't mastered fire bending though." I calmly replied.

Tenzin sighed, relieved, "very well then. What's your name?"

"Zinea."

He nods. "How's your father? Has he recovered?"

"He died seven months ago."

His face turned from relatively calm to slightly pink and sad. "Oh." Then his face turned an odd red as he angrily steamed, "AND TARRLOK NEVER TOLD ME! SEVEN MONTHS AGO WE WERE STILL TOLERATING EACH OTHER AND HE NEVER TOLD ME!"

Korra and I were almost blown into the water, an air benders yell is quite powerful.

Then his face registered even more shock as he turned back to me concerned, "Then where on earth have you been staying?"

I was still slightly shocked (okay, a lot) that Tenzin knew my father. I could only stammer, "Me and Atro started travelling here two months after his death, we've been in Republic City for four months now."

"Atro. That name sounds familiar…good grief Tarrlok's a complete idiot!"

Tell me about it.

A monk came up the stairs, interrupting Tenzin's rage. "It's time for dinner, everyone's waiting Master Tenzin."

Tenzin nods then heads down the stairs. Korra and I follow him down.

"Why's Tenzin so freaked?" Korra asks me, staring at the tense form of Tenzin, all ready half way down the steps.

"I have no idea how he knew my dad, but Atro's obvious once he tells you…"

"Who tells me?"

"It's Atro's secret, if you want to know, Atro, Tarrlok, or me has to trust you. And even though Atro says I can tell if I want, I never do. It's his secret and his choice."

Korra nods, even if she is slightly flustered. "Ok."

**Authors note;**

**Thanks for reading and please review too! And I'd really appreciate it if you catch any typos/things you think I could improve on please leave it as a review!**

**Thanks again,**

**ZyllaKat**


	5. chapter 4 Tarrlok

A few weeks go by, sparring, training, and relaxing. In short, I'm happier then I've been in a while. Korra and I trade bending forms, mainly earth. She helps a little with my fire bending but Xyle's my main teacher. Korra and Mako watch sometimes, and occasionally help out or spar with me.

Korra is nowhere close to being an air bender. She's got it in her head that just can't be, it's like she's determined to fail.

Meditating isn't my style, but for Korra it's like raw torture.

"Ok, Korra, Zinea, focus on clearing your mind, focus on the environment around you. I will return in one hour, be prepared to tell me what you learned."

I closed my eyes and focused on the noises and feelings around me. It was similar to an earth bending exercise I learned. I could feel Tenzin's footsteps, receding in the distance, Xyle and Mako sparring in a clearing not far off. And Korra shifting around uncomfortably just across the clearing.

And then a familiar footstep fell on the far side of the island.

My eyes snapped open, furious, "WHAT THE CRAP IS TARRLOK DOING HERE!" more of a statement than a question.

Korra jumped up from her sitting position, "Tarrlok's here?"

I was way to furious to answer, not to mention I was already storming to find Atro, who was probably either with Xyle and Mako, or Bolin, Meelo and the girls. (Atro might have started his first crush, he's SO shy around Jinora it's adorable really.)

Korra jogs to catch up to me.

"We've got to find Atro, He'll either be with the hotheads or Bolin and the kids." I say.

"I'll check with Mako!" Korra says a little to fast.

I laugh a bit, "So I was right!"

Korra's face gets red, "Hey! No fair!"

I wave and go look for the air bending kids.

It doesn't take long to find the noisy group, Bolin made the kids a slide and is just watching them, highly amused.

"Hey, Bolin! Have you seen Atro?" I holler as I approach.

His brow creases a bit, "No, why? What he do?"

"Tarrlok's on the island, I want to make sure he's ok."

Bolin frowns as Jinora comes up to us, Meelo perched on her head, she looks really annoyed, "Meelo drooled on my book!"

I raised an eyebrow at the little kid on her head, and scoop him up and put him on my shoulders. "It'll be ok, Jinora." I say inspecting the damage, "Just don't try to wipe it off, it could smear the ink. Ok?"

Se nods, obviously dissatisfied. "Why are you worried about Atro? I saw my dad get him, I think they were looking for you."

I hugged Jinora and put Meelo on Bolin's head. "Where were they going?"

"Up to where you and Korra were meditating."

I sprinted back to the covered clearing where I started. No one in sight.

They must have headed down to Mako and Xyle's clearing, thinking that's where I would have gone, but Korra would tell them I headed to find Bolin and the kids, so they might be down there….Why does this have to be so darn complicated?

I decide to head back to the kids and I manage to turn around right in to someone.

Tarrlok.

I glared up at him, "What are you doing here?"

He shrugs, "I heard you and a small _watertribe_ boy beat up some chi-blockers and came here with some fire bender vigilante and that earth pro bender."

I crossed my arms, this guy made me think of words not to be said around Atro; he's made me a bit more conscious about stuff like that. Nobody (mainly Tarrlok and his little minions) did that for me so that would explain my bad manners.

I raised an eyebrow and narrowed my eyes, "Yeah, right. You've never been one to just drop by. What do you want Tarrlok? Don't bother lying, I can always tell."

His eyes lit up, "Yes, you always could tell. Because you're an earth bender. Right?"

"Sure, Tarrlok. Think about it you big fat hog-monkey! You were my _water_ bending teacher for years before you started acting like a power hungry idiot."

Tarrlok just grinned, then turned tail and ran off.

Always was a coward.


End file.
